A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing
by Joni-Lee
Summary: Naruto's in love with a man. Kasumi Uchiha is that man. Naruto doesn't know. What to do? What to do? SASUNARU yaoi.


Well Sh*t sons! How long has it been since I've been on this site?!  
I come back and it's all changed, well updated! I was like O.O

I deeply apologize my readers for being gone for so long. I just lost my will to write SasuNaru. It's weird. I have like 27 story updates I have to read and I haven't touched them...  
D:

damn.

Well, now I'm back. This is an oldie, but my dear, dear Aria asked me to upload it so she could read it. And here it is.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (SasuNaru of course!), OOC, crossdressing, sex.

**DISCLAIMER:** Even after all this time, _Naruto_ doesn't belong to me. -heart breaks-

* * *

She was beautiful, Naruto could admit to that, but something just wasn't right. Her ebony hair cut short looked so soft and he wondered if it was as touchable as it seemed. Her body was lean and she was strong. Her pale skin was flawless and her legs smooth (Naruto had the pleasure to feel them one day in gym class during gymnastics). Her soft facial features were hardened with her onyx eyes that sucked you in then spat you back out if you were unworthy of her gaze. In that case you got a glare, and oh baby could Kasumi Uchida glare. If you got caught in _that_, then you were dead.

But then again, if Naruto Uzumaki hadn't got caught in that glare of death, then he wouldn't be best of friends with the girl. It all started the day Kasumi arrived at Konoha High. She was donned in a blue T-shirt and flare denim jeans that hugged her hips. Kasumi met Naruto because Naruto was too busy staring at Sakura Haruno, a bubbly pink-haired girl he was then in love with, and didn't see where he was walking. He ended up slamming into Kasumi. They both fell backwards onto the ground and their books went flying. Naruto laughed awkwardly and rubbed his hand through his shaggy blonde hair. When he opened his blue eyes, he saw the girl was giving him a glare that held indeed the passion of a thousand burning suns. This didn't faze him, since he was used to the glares given to him by his peers and even his own mother. He stood up and held out his hand to her.

"Naruto Uzumaki," he grinned, showing a dazzling set of white teeth and offered her a tan hand to take. She seemed to assess the situation for a moment, glare still intact, and then finally took the offered hand and Naruto pulled her up.

"Kasumi Uchida," she mumbled. He turned towards her.

"Did you say something?"

"My name is Kasumi Uchida."

"What a gorgeous name for a gorgeous girl, ne?" Naruto commented and Kasumi just shook her head. "Want me to show you around?" He asked her. Again, the girl assessed her pros and cons and finally, with a nod of her head, agreed to let this blonde kid show her around.

From that day on, the two were inseparable. They went everywhere together and Kasumi got along sort of well with Naruto's rambunctious friends. The blonde and the raven told each other everything.

Well, almost anything. Naruto had never told anyone about his home life, not even Kasumi. His beloved father had died when Naruto was still small and his mother blamed her only son for his death. She beat Naruto and said sickening words to him that made him feel useless. And the one thing would never tell _anyone_ ever is the fact that he, Naruto Uzumaki, was gay. He figured this one out when he had a wet dream about the most gorgeous man on the face of the planet. Naruto didn't know him, nor did he plan on getting to know him, because the bastard was the son of the great action film actor, Fugaku Uchiha. The bastard's name was Sasuke Uchiha, a movie star himself. He was drop-dead drool worthy. He had black hair that was spiked in the back and two bangs that framed his face (dyke spike). His onyx eyes were piercing. Oh, and in that new movie of his where he had his shirt off when he was being whipped, Naruto could only say "hot…damn."

He didn't know why he couldn't tell Kasumi that he was gay. She was his best friend and she told him everything. Still, like he said before, there was something not right about his girl.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

What Kasumi Uchida had created herself into was gorgeous; even she could admit that to herself. But the boy who was more gorgeous then herself was her best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. He made her heart sing. He was her knight in shining armor and her pick-me-up when she was down. The boy meant everything to her and he held her heart. People were always telling her that she should ask him out.

There was one problem though. Kasumi Uchida was not what she seemed. She had a little secret that no one but her immediate family knew. Kasumi Uchida wasn't the girl everyone thought she was. She was a he. A very well known he at that. He was Sasuke Uchiha, the famous actor.

Why was an actor cross-dressing at a normal high school? Well, it was because of his father. Fugaku Uchiha had to cross-dress as a girl when he was in high school to prove himself an actor. He lasted two years without anyone finding out. That was, until he met Mikoto, who was now his wife and Sasuke's mom.

Since Sasuke was an aspiring actor, his father decided that he should go through the same cross-dressing scandal as he did, claiming it would make him a better actor. So far, the young Uchiha lasted three years without anyone finding out and still was able to make three movies since freshman year. He really didn't mind cross-dressing. To him, it was kind of hot seeing himself in a miniskirt.

He knew he couldn't tell his most special person because his special person wasn't gay. If anything, he was in love with Kasumi, and there would be no room for Sasuke.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Kasumi Uchida, look at me!" Naruto cried out. Currently, he was up in said girl's face, trying to get her attention. His best friend was gazing off into space and not noticing him. The poor thing looked so tired.

"What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke asked, eyeing the boy and begging his heart to calm down. Naruto was too close. Any more closer and the strings holding Sasuke back might break and the boy of his dreams might find out his secret. He couldn't afford to loose Naruto.

"You weren't paying attention. Have you gotten any sleep lately? It isn't like you to just daze off." Naruto commented, his beautiful blue eyes searching Sasuke's onyx ones. Sasuke was indeed tired. He had many late night filmings for his current movie because he couldn't do it during school because then father would get angry. He had been meaning to talk to him about changing his schedule though, since it was getting way too hectic for him to handle.

"Oh, I just didn't get to sleep last night. You know, up studying for our finals." Sasuke lied, hoping the idiot left his brain at home today.

"Uh, Kasumi, finals are in two months. Why are you studying now?" Naruto asked, cocking his head to the side in wonder. _Damn it._ The brain of Naruto was present and accounted for.

"Never too early to study!" Sasuke said faux happily. Naruto looked at him funny and shook his head as the teacher appeared. The man barked out some page number and set up the overhead projector.

"Hey Kasumi, you want to hang out with Kiba and Hinata today after school?" Naruto asked quietly, eyes on the teacher. Sasuke thought about it. He was so tired and didn't know if he could handle guests. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He could cancel the plans with Kiba and Hinata and then just bring Naruto home. There he could have some much-needed alone time with him.

"Sure Naruto. How about my house?" He asked him. He turned to look him in the eyes.

"What? Since when do I get to go to your house?" Naruto asked in disbelief. Sasuke shrugged.

"My parents are out of town and my brother's away at college." He said simply. Naruto smirked and nodded and turned back to pay attention to the lecture.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke looked all over the school before lunch to see if he could spot either Kiba or Hinata. He finally found them talking together in the hallway by Kiba's locker. He ran up to them.

"Kiba! Hinata! I have important news!" He said and they looked at him. Kiba smiled and flung an arm around his shoulder.

"Kasumi-chan, how good to see you! You ready to party tonight?" He asked, bobbing his head up and down and grinning like a madman. Hinata sighed at his antics.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you guys about tonight. You see I've been up all night so I am really tired and I don't really want company over tonight. Can we do something this weekend, like Sunday?" Sasuke asked. Kiba groaned loudly in disappointment.

"What Kasumi-chan? I've been planning on partying with you guys all week! It's what got me through math class!" He fake sobbed onto Hinata's shoulder. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the brunette's display.

"Really Kiba, we can all get drunk on Saturday, jeeze." He said, shaking his head. Kiba's brown head perked up and he looked at him.

"Cool, my house tomorrow then!" He said and ran off. Sasuke wanted to bash his head against a locker. Hinata smiled timidly at Sasuke's look.

"I don't know what we're going to do with him Hinata." Sasuke commented. Hinata laughed.

"Yes, Kasumi-chan, he is quite a handful." She said quietly. Sasuke smiled. He knew from Naruto that Hinata had a big crush on Kiba.

"You could tame him, ne Hinata?" He asked, poking the girl. Hinata squeaked and blushed.

"What ever are you talking about Kasumi?" She said and dashed off in the other direction. Sasuke smirked and walked off, his short skirt floating about him and white blouse fitting him perfectly. He ignored the catcalls from the male students. He smirked even more and felt like giving them a little show. He swayed his hips and strutted towards the staircase, making sure to toss his raven hair over his shoulder, wink at a few of his admirers and shake his ass. God, did he love playing a girl.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke and Naruto walked home together after school. A light breeze was ruffling the hem of Sasuke's skirt and his hair danced in the wind. He sighed contentedly and looked at his blonde best friend. He wished that the blonde would put his arm around him because even if he didn't love Sasuke, then he could love Kasumi and Sasuke would still be happy. Though, never once did Sasuke see Naruto check out his body. Maybe the blonde was too engrossed in being his best friend to notice Kasumi's curves and nice, soft edges.

Apparently other guys did though, because as they walked down the street, boys called out things to him and made interesting noises at him. Naruto stopped and looked at them. Sasuke turned to watch what would happen.

"Hey bastards, knock it off!" Naruto shouted.

"Why the fuck should we? That little whore looks so damn tasty! I just want to eat her!" One shouted back and the others snickered.

"No wonder you guys are desperate, lonely losers who have to resort to street corner admiration! No woman or girl wants to be talked to like that." Naruto yelled and grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him towards the Uchiha household. On the outside Sasuke kept his face calm and on the inside he was boasting with pride for his blonde. He was also happy that he had stood up for him in front of all those guys. Naruto was just so brave!

_Okay, now you're _thinking _like a freaking chick. Remember, you are a _man! _A damn fine man at that! You are Sasuke Uchiha, the most gorgeous man on the planet._ Sasuke said to himself, trying to keep his inner manliness.

"Thank you Naruto," he said to the blonde.

"No problem Kasumi. It's not right for men to treat women that way, as if they were toys and playthings of children." Naruto said. Kasumi swooned. Yeah, _Kasumi _swooned. Sasuke never swooned.

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke said after a while. "You have no idea where you are going, so you can stop leading me home now."

"Oh, right." Naruto said sheepishly and let go of Sasuke's hand. Sasuke looked around and was surprised to see that Naruto was pretty close to the neighborhood he lived in. Except, he lived in that one on top of that hill, the one with all the big houses that no one should ever be able to afford.

As they walked up to Sasuke's mansion, Naruto's mouth was agape. Sasuke noticed this and smirked.

"See something you like Naruto?" He asked innocently. Naruto blushed and shut his mouth and nodded his head.

"You have a very nice home Kasumi." He said honestly. Compared to Kasumi's house, Naruto lived in the ghetto!

"We do okay," Sasuke said, trying to be humble. Naruto snorted. Sasuke smiled lightly. They walked in and Sasuke led Naruto to the living room. "You want to watch a movie?" He asked. Naruto nodded.

"What do you have?"

"Well, I have _Dance of the Butterflies_. You know, with-"

"Sasuke Uchiha! Yeah, let's watch that!" Naruto burst out excitedly. Sasuke paused and glanced at him. Naruto coughed lightly and smiled sheepishly.

"What? It's one of my favorite movies. Ino Yamanaka is so hot in it." He lied. He actually didn't like Ino. She was annoying and too whorish. Naruto didn't notice Sasuke's face fall as he stared at the DVD case's cover. _Oh, Sasuke was so hot in this movie. I had wet dreams about this one for ages!_ He smiled happily to himself, remembering the dreams.

When he opened his eyes he saw Sasuke looking at him funny again. He laughed.

"Imagining Ino, you know. I am a growing boy." He said awkwardly. Sasuke just shook his head and pressed play. He then went over to the couch were Naruto was sitting and curled up next to him. As the first scene played, Naruto knew he was going to have a problem. This was one of the young Uchiha's sexier films and by the time they were thirty minutes into the movie, he had a slight hard-on and his hormones were rushing. He kept shifting, trying to make himself more comfortable until Sasuke got fed up with him and looked him in the eye.

"Naruto, what the hell is your problem? Why do you keep fidget- oh dear." Sasuke breathed as his hand slipped and came to rest on something hard in Naruto's pants. Naruto looked at him and did some quick thinking. _If I can just blow this off as normal straight kid hormones, I can pretend this never happened. Kasumi does kind of look like him, so I guess if I put Sasuke's face in place with hers…oh damn. Yeah, that'll work._

"Kasumi, come here." He whispered and lightly tugged on Sasuke's chin to capture his lips in a sweet kiss. Sasuke trembled and fisted his hands into the blonde locks of the other and made the kiss harder. Naruto shoved his tongue into Sasuke's mouth and felt a hand run across his chest. He let his hand slip underneath the skirt of his partner and brought Sasuke closer to him. Sasuke's eyes widened. _Shit, if Naruto finds out _this_ way, he'll never want to see me again! _

With that thought, Sasuke pulled away, panting. Naruto's breath was just as heavy, but his eyes seemed to be fixed on something behind them. Sasuke turned around to see what he was looking so intently at. The only actor on the screen at the moment was Sasuke Uchiha.

A flitter of hope rose within him and he turned to face Naruto. He made the boy look at him.

"Naruto," he breathed, "you weren't kissing me just then and you weren't horny because of Ino Yamanaka or myself. Why were you hard?" He asked seriously. Naruto bowed his head in shame.

"I-I-I don't know how you will react to this Kasumi, because I think you might like me and all, but, uh, I-I-I'm gay." Naruto stuttered. Sasuke's eyes widened and he nearly shouted with joy. "You were right, Ino nor you made me hard right then…"

"Who did then Naruto, who did?" Sasuke urged on. He felt his heart beat in his ears. Naruto gulped and looked straight into those onyx eyes so like _his_.

"Sasuke Uchiha made me hard. I'm in love with a celebrity." He admitted.

Bombs went off inside Sasuke. He could have smiled and tackled the boy. His crush, his best friend, was in love with him! He wanted to shout to the heavens and have a party. Instead, he calmly nodded at Naruto and smiled gently.

"Then I have a surprise for you." Sasuke said, unleashing his real voice for the first time in front of the blonde. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Wh-why did your get deep Kasumi?" He stuttered and tried to stop Sasuke, who was climbing over him. The raven placed his mouth next to Naruto's ear and breathed on it.

"You see Naruto, you're not the only one with a secret." Sasuke whispered, his voice sending pleasant shivers down Naruto's back. _Why does Kasumi's voice sound so much like Sasuke's?_

"Kasumi?"

"I'm not Kasumi Uchida like everyone thinks I am. I am Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. And guess what, I love you as well." He said. All time seemed to stop for a moment.

Then, Naruto pushed Sasuke roughly off him and the boy tumbled onto the couch. Naruto glared at him.

"That is not funny Kasumi. I thought you would be serious and supporting about this because I am serious." He said, his voice straining and his eyes glazed over with something that might be tears.

"But I am serious! I am Sasuke Uchiha!" Sasuke said. Naruto glared at him.

"Stop it Kasumi."

"Here, I'll prove to you I am who I say." Sasuke said, sending a glare back to the blonde. He stood up and walked over to a bathroom off the living room. He looked over his shoulder at the blonde. "Take off your shirt and I'll be back in a second." With that, he disappeared into the bathroom.

Naruto did as he was told and removed his shirt. He tried to blink back the tears. How could Kasumi do this to him? She was mad that he was gay. She loved him and decided to break his heart. He shook in silent sobs, clutching his bare chest.

He looked up as he heard the faint click of the doorknob open. Standing in the doorframe was a slender person with a dyke spike, onyx eyes, face free of makeup, button-up shirt and the same skirt from earlier. Naruto did have that Kasumi did make a pretty convincing Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke stared down the blonde and walked over to the couch. He sat down opposite the blonde and continued to stare at him. Naruto gulped and tried to maintain his anger.

"How does you spiking your hair prove you're not fucking with me?" He asked angrily. Sasuke chuckled deeply and lay back on the couch.

"Undress me and see if you find anything that belongs on a girl." Sasuke said simply. Naruto hesitantly reached out and unbuttoned the shirt.

Once all the buttons were undone, Naruto pushed the cloth away to reveal a smooth pale chest with defined pecks and nice abs. Sasuke moved his arms to behind his head and Naruto stared, transfixed as the muscles of what was once a girl rippled under the skin. The broad expanse of skin looked tantalizingly delicious.

"Do you believe me now?" Sasuke asked. Naruto still wasn't convinced. There were lots of girls who didn't have cleavage and were muscular. So, he shook his head. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. "Guess there's only one way to prove this. Come here." Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto and made him straddle him. The blonde's eyes were wide. Sasuke lowered his lips onto Naruto's and kissed him softly. Naruto's eyes drooped and he kissed back.

The kiss grew more passionate when Naruto's hand pushed the Uchiha's head forwards and Sasuke slipped his tongue into Naruto's mouth. The raven bucked his hips into Naruto and they both moaned.

Naruto felt something poking his thigh as he hand abused a nipple of Sasuke's. Sasuke smirked, looked at Naruto and grabbed his hand and shoved it under the skirt and moved aside his underwear, freeing his erection. Naruto gasped as his hand wrapped around the stiff member. He looked at Sasuke, who was just smirking away.

"Trust me idiot, that isn't a crowbar." Sasuke commented and Naruto crashed their lips together. Sasuke was surprised at the turn of events, but was glad the idiot believed him now. He felt Naruto's tongue at his mouth and let it enter. He then started removing the blonde's clothes and Naruto's mouth moved down his face and onto his neck. A pale hand tweaked a nipple and Naruto moaned. Combating that move, Naruto bit down on the junction of Sasuke's shoulder and neck and started moving his hand around on the hard member of the raven. Sasuke's eyes widened and he pulled away to look at the boy.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Naruto lifted his head slowly; eyes hazed with lust, and smirked. Sasuke grew even harder. Naruto brought his face to the raven's ear and breathed hotly on it. Sasuke shivered.

"I have wanted to fuck Sasuke Uchiha for the last two years. Don't you dare stop now, bastard." He panted seductively. Sasuke groaned and flipped them over so he was on top. Naruto gazed at him.

"Trust me, the pleasure's all mine." Sasuke said and started attacking the blonde's neck.

Hands danced everywhere and before they knew it, they were both naked and glistening with sweat. The grinded their bodies against one another and both were panting and moaning. Breaking a deep kiss, Sasuke shoved three fingers into Naruto's mouth.

"Suck on them or else you're going to be in more pain." He said huskily and Naruto sucked on the fingers hotly. Meanwhile, Sasuke licked and bit a path towards Naruto's lower abdomen and lightly stroked the blonde's balls. The blonde moaned around his fingers and spat them out. Sasuke then reached to Naruto's entrance and slipped one finger in, watching Naruto the whole time. The blonde's face cringed uncomfortably and Sasuke kissed him as he entered the second finger. Naruto's eyes widened in pain and he choked out a little sob as the fingers started scissoring him.

"I know it hurts," Sasuke mumbled onto the blonde's mouth, "but if I didn't do this, it would hurt a lot more." Naruto nodded and tried to get used to the feeling of fingers in his ass. He nearly cried as a third finger was added.

The painful feeling remained until those fingers hit something that made a wave of euphoria wash over the blonde. He gasped and shook with pleasure.

"Do that again Sasuke!" He begged. Sasuke smirked continued to abuse that spot. Naruto moaned, undignified. When the fingers pulled out, he whined, but Sasuke shut up him up by stroking his member. It felt so good that he didn't even notice when Sasuke placed the tip of his cock at his entrance, closed his eyes, and shoved in. He felt it and opened his eyes to see Sasuke's face contorted into bliss and concentration. His ass was burning but the pleasure from the hand job was somewhat canceling it out.

"So…tight…Naru….nghhgn" Sasuke panted and Naruto moaned when the tip of the raven's cock brushed his prostate.

"Move Sasuke." He demanded and the raven obliged. He thrust into the blonde, meeting up with the blonde's thrusting hips. They moaned incoherencies and kissed sloppily as they moved. Each time Sasuke hit Naruto's prostate, the said blonde saw white and moaned a bit louder. Skin slapped against skin as Sasuke changed their position and Naruto rode Sasuke by bouncing up and down on his cock. Sasuke groaned and started pumping Naruto's neglected member harshly. This drove the blonde over the edge and he exploded all over their chests, screaming Sasuke's name. A few thrusts later, Sasuke came, grunting out Naruto's name.

They lay in a tangled mass of limbs on Sasuke's expensive couch, panting heavily and feeling drowsy. It was silent for a moment.

"You know Sasuke," Naruto said with effort, "I'm still mad at you for pretending you were a girl these last few years. It's weird to think I slept in the same bed with you and showered in the same room with you." He said coyly.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke snorted and pulled him in for a kiss. Naruto smiled and kissed back. He then rested his head on Sasuke's chest.

"You know Sasuke, we're going to have to tell the others you're a maaaaaan." Naruto said slyly. A pillow hit him in the face.

"I said shut up."

* * *

Woohoo! there ya go!

Good? Bad? Okay?

Tell me.

I am out of shape. -____-

Now, are you thinking to yourself, "Where the hell is the Pocket Full of Sunshine update?"

heeeeeheeeee.

It'll come soon...hopefully.

-cringes-


End file.
